


Let Go

by bluemoonblues



Category: NCIS
Genre: Accidents, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoonblues/pseuds/bluemoonblues
Summary: Gibbs had been meaning to bring it up sooner. It had only been a matter of time before something like this happened.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shnuffeluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Accidents Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10151969) by [I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress). 



> So I was reading “Accidents Happen” by shnuffeluv, which is part of their Gibbs’ Family series (give it a read — it’s wonderful!) and I was inspired to write it from Gibbs’ point of view. I hope this is okay! I kept all dialogue the same, but everything else is different since this is Gibbs’ POV rather than Tony’s.
> 
> shnuffeluv, thank you for the wonderful series! I’ve seriously been inspired; I think it’s just the sweetest thing.

Gibbs loved nights like this. He was sitting on the couch with Tony in his arms, the boy’s head resting on his shoulder as they both dozed accompanied by the quiet drone of the television in the background. They’d had chicken noodle soup for dinner and Gibbs had fed Tony his bowl, not even risking letting Tony try to feed himself because he could tell that Tony was feeling smaller than he’d let himself in the past.

Which was something he needed to talk to Tony about in the future. He needed Tony to know that no matter how small he needed to be, Gibbs was still his Papa and would love him no matter what. He had noticed a few times that Tony would start to slip a bit lower than what Gibbs was used to, but once he’d noticed the behavior, he’d age up a bit. Gibbs assumed that Tony was trying to stay at an age that Gibbs would be happy with, perhaps an age that was easier to care for, but Gibbs was truly happy when Tony was happy and he needed to make sure that the boy knew this. If Tony felt more comfortable being nine years old, Gibbs would be okay with it. If Tony needed to be closer to two — or even younger — Gibbs would be okay with it. Whatever his boy needed, Gibbs would be more than happy to provide for him, same as always.

However, that conversation could wait. Tony was quite cuddly on a regular day, but he was hardly ever calm enough to nap like this and Gibbs wanted to enjoy every second of it. Gibbs felt warm as he realized that Tony was starting to become comfortable enough with him to start to let himself be small and vulnerable, trusting that Gibbs would take care of him. Feeling his arms tighten around Tony’s sleeping form, he thought to himself that he would do anything to make sure that Tony always felt this safe. Maybe if he could prove this to Tony, then the boy would let himself be the age that he needed to be without holding back.

With that thought in mind, Gibbs followed Tony’s example and slipped into sleep, heart and stomach full and arms still wrapped around his boy.

Thirty minutes later, Gibbs was stirred by Tony squirming on his lap. He waited for a second, his eyes still closed, to see if the boy needed something or if he was just shifting positions, and when Tony stilled, Gibbs assumed that the latter was correct.

However, just as he had drifted off again, Tony suddenly jumped off his lap and ran for the stairs. Confusion muddled Gibbs’ thoughts for a few seconds before he looked down at his lap and spotted the wet stain on one of his thighs.

Sighing, Gibbs stood up and jogged to the bathroom, hoping for Tony’s sake that he’d at least managed to finish in the toilet. He thought about the box of Pull-Ups he’d had in his bedroom closet for the past few weeks in anticipation of this exact situation and wanted to headslap himself for not talking to Tony about them sooner. This certainly wasn’t the first time that Tony had had issues making it to the bathroom on time.

Sniffles and quiet sobs met Gibbs’ ears from behind the closed bathroom door, dashing Gibbs’ hope that Tony had made it. He’d have to approach this gently so he didn’t upset Tony any more than he already was.

Knocking on the door softly so as not to startle Tony, Gibbs said, “Hey, kiddo, you okay? I hear crying.”

The crying continued for a bit longer before slowly turning into sniffles, then stopping completely. At this point, Gibbs’ chest was tight with worry and he wanted nothing more than to open the door and check on Tony.

Gibbs decided to give Tony another minute to open the door before he stepped in and took over, trying to give Tony some time to calm down a bit. He waited at the door, hearing the sound of a cabinet opening, followed by the sink running. Frowning, he knocked again. “Tony? Everything okay?”

Finally, Gibbs received a response, but it wasn’t Tony who gave it to him.

“Everything’s fine,” DiNozzo said, his throat sounding tight.

Gibbs sighed silently, disappointed that Tony felt the need to age up to handle this rather than trust Gibbs to take care of him. It was clear just from his voice that Tony was still just under the surface, desperate for his Papa to fix this.

“Tony, are you sure you’re okay? Do you need me to come in?” Gibbs said, using his best Papa Voice. He didn’t want to push the boy too hard given his fragile state, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before he had to step in and take control, no matter if Tony was entirely ready for it or not. That was his job, and it was one he was more than happy to do.

“I’m fine!” Tony snapped, sounding both big and little at the same time, clearly fighting to be grown enough to handle this on his own.

Gibbs needed to open the door and do something. Tony was working himself into a frenzy over a little thing, and Gibbs needed him to know that everything was  _ okay.  _ Accidents happen, and Papa would always be there to help fix them when they did.

Gibbs cracked open the bathroom door and was shocked when force on the other side slammed it shut. “No! Woah! I’m not decent!”

“Tony,” Gibbs said gently, “Something’s wrong. Let me help.”

The last part came out more as a plea. Gibbs couldn’t stand to hear his boy in such distress and with every second that passed, he felt his anxiety grow.

A few seconds passed before he got a response. “If you really want to help, then could you get me my spare clothes?”

Tony’s voice was wavering but it was clear that he was trying to be as calm and adult as possible. Gibbs’ heart ached, but at least now Tony was starting to accept his help.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Gibbs said quietly, hoping to calm Tony with his conviction.

He grabbed a spare set of Tony’s clothes from the guest room as quickly as he could and returned to the bathroom. He opened the door a crack and held out Tony’s clothes.

He listened to the sound of Tony fumbling to put on his clothes for a beat, then braced himself before saying, “Tony, I’d like to talk to you once you’ve changed, please.”

It was time for Papa to step in and take control, to let Tony know that everything was okay. This might be an uncomfortable situation for Tony, but hopefully at the end of the night his boy would know with certainty that Gibbs loved him no matter what he needed.

“What about?” Tony said, still clearly trying his best to be big.

“When you dashed off to the bathroom, you left a wet stain on one of my legs.”

Tony feel utterly silent from the bathroom and Gibbs finally opened the door. Tony was staring at the ground, his cheeks red, hands fumbling with the button on his pants. Gibbs stepped forward and gently moved Tony’s hands away, buttoning the boy’s pants for him.

Opening the cabinet under his sink, Gibbs pulled out a clean towel and grabbed the pile of wet dirty laundry and headed to the washer with it. It was best to get it out of Tony’s sight as quickly as possible. While he was in the utility room, Gibbs grabbed a couple of rags and liquid cleaner and returned to the bathroom, where Tony was still frozen in place.

Gibbs needed to get him out of the room while he cleaned this up before Tony slipped into a full-fledged anxiety attack. Not to mention he didn’t want his boy around strong chemicals like this.

“Tony, if you could wait on the couch for me while I clean this up that would be great,” Gibbs said, quickly getting to work on cleaning up the puddle as Tony walked quietly out of the room.

Once he’d finished, he took the rags to the washer and put the cleaner back, and went upstairs to change his pants and grab the box of Pull-Ups from the back of his closet. He moved as quickly as he could, certain that Tony was working himself up into a panic downstairs over the whole thing.

His suspicions proved correct as he came downstairs and approached the boy, who immediately dissolved into tears.

“Hey, hey, Tony, please don’t cry,” Gibbs soothed, his heart clenching in his chest. He kneeled in front of the boy and wiped the tears off his cheeks as they fell. “I know it was an accident, I’m not mad.”

“N...not mad?” Tony asked, breaking Gibbs’ heart. Not for the first time, he wanted to have a few… words, with Tony’s father and whoever else made Tony feel like he should expect punishment and disapproval for things out of his control.

Pushing down his anger, Gibbs nodded. “I had actually been wondering how to bring this up to you sooner, but I guess this is as good a reason as any.”

Gibbs held up the box of Pull-Ups and watched as Tony’s face contorted in confusion, then understanding, then embarrassment, finally settling on disgust.

“Those are for babies,” Tony said, cheeks growing red.

Gibbs knew this was the ultimate test, not for Tony but for himself. Tony needed to know that Gibbs was okay with Tony being just as little as he needed to be, and this was Gibbs’ chance to prove it.

"And aren't you?" Gibbs asked softly, rubbing his thumb soothingly over Tony’s knee. "I know you're my big boy, but you're also my baby. And sometimes you forget to check and see if you have to use the bathroom. I'm not saying you have to...use these. I'm just saying they offer a certain level of...protection. For both of us."

Gibbs watched Tony closely as the boy frowned down at his lap and fiddled with his fingers, seeing the war that was going on inside his head. He wanted to let himself be smaller, but he was afraid of being too much work for Gibbs. Gibbs needed him to know that he didn’t have to hold back.

“But… But I can be a big boy! I don’t need Pull-Ups!” Tony protested weakly.

“Tony,” Gibbs said, gently commanding Tony’s full attention. The boy met his eyes nervously, and Gibbs continued. “Are you happy when you’re a bigger kid? Rather than a toddler?”

Tony bit his lip and looked back down at his hands, twisting his fingers together over and over. “Not as happy as I could be,” he mumbled.

"This is just a precaution, baby boy,” Gibbs assured. “To prevent future accidents like this. Wouldn't you rather not deal with a mess every time you forget to go to the bathroom?"

Tony met Gibbs’ eyes again and nodded, and Gibbs felt relief wash over him.

“But... you wouldn’t want a baby like me.”

Gibbs’ heart clenched in his chest at Tony’s words and his jaw tightened.

“Anthony,” he scolded, his tone of voice just on the side of sharp. He’d have to make sure that Tony knew in no uncertain terms that Gibbs wanted nothing more than for Tony to be happy. "If I didn't want you as you are, I wouldn't offer my home to you. Understood? If you need this, then I will help however I can. I care about you, Tony. Deeply." 

He placed a hand on Tony’s cheek gently and lowered his voice slightly. "And if you need to act like a baby sometimes, or all the time, that you're with me? Then you can be the happiest baby on Earth."

“Promise?” Tony said, hope shining in his eyes.

“Promise.”

Tony looked at the box of Pull-Ups. “Am I gonna hafta wear one now?”

“Do you feel that small?” Gibbs asked, already knowing the answer to the question but making sure that Tony knew it was okay to admit it himself.

Tony gave him a shy nod and Gibbs smiled.

"Then let's go to the bathroom. I'll help you put it on, and then I think it's bedtime for both of us."

Gibbs ignored the slight whine Tony let out at the mention of bedtime, knowing that the boy was far more exhausted than he’d ever admit. Gibbs was certainly worn out himself.

He helped Tony put on a Pull-Up and change into his comfiest pajamas, then he tucked the boy into bed. Gibbs stuck around until Tony fell asleep, rubbing his back in soothing circles. 

Gibbs was nearly dead on his feet by the time he made it into his own bedroom, and his head hardly had time to hit his pillow before he was asleep.


End file.
